Battle Bears -1
Battle Bears -1 '''debuted in 2007 as SkyVu Pictures' third game and as a prequel to Battle Bears: Zombies. ''Please expand universal details and story briefing.'' Game modes There are three game modes in '''Battle Bears -1, playable by every character: Campaign ' Follow Oliver , Riggs, and Wil through the huggable invasion as they defend the Ursa Major and run to the Pelican't . 'Survival Fight an endless hoard of huggables racking up as many points as possible. However, you start out with just one life. Boss Trials Replay the boss battles here (Bearzerker, Spaceboss, Tentecaleese). Bosses There are 3 bosses in BattleBears -1 (that are playable in Boss Trials): *Bearzerker *Spaceboss *Tentacleese ... As well as a few that are "Under Construction" and may be added in the future to the Boss Trials. Collectables Collectables can enhance the player in numerous ways. Most are dropped by defeated Huggables and eventually despawn, while others can be found at certain locations and usually remain permanently until collected. Weapons Various weapons can be collected by each character depending on the stage. Up to three full cartridges can be collected which upgrade the weapon to hyper form, which further improves a weapon, but disables the ability to increase its ammo further until fully depleted. Select a weapon for a more detailed overview. *'Machine Gun (Default)(Oliver)' *'Spreadshot(Oliver)' *'Bearzooka(Oliver)' *'Katana (Kumakiri)(Oliver)' *'Laser(Riggs)' *'Chainsaw(Riggs)' *'Arrow (Default)(Wil)' *'Boomstick McShootington (Default)(Wil)' 'Other pick-ups' Satellite A small spherical device that orbits the player until taking damage. It shoots the projectiles of the currently equipped weapon (does not include melee weapons). It will not upgarde to the hyper weapon form. It is an orange pick-up dropped by any huggable, but is not dropped in Wil's campaign (although one can be found on Stage 3). Health Heals the player by a percentage depending on the difficulty, the amount being smaller the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Shield Protects the player from any loss of health with the exception of pits for a duration depending on the difficulty, the time being shorter the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Coffee (Caffeine Injection) Gives a speed boost to it's user temporarily. Extra Life Gives the user an extra life. This looks like a white circle with the Bear symbol on it. This pick-up is not dropped by huggables. Screen Clear Instantly deals 300 damage to every huggable in the room. It is only dropped by red huggables. Game Icons To the right are game icons of Battlebears -1. the one on the top is the simple '''version while the one to the bottom is the '''full version as said below the picture. Battle Bears -1 soundtrack Battle Bears -1 (Original Game Soundtrack) was released in July 4, 2010. It was copyrighted by SkyVu Pictures in 2010. Its genre of music is pop. 1. I'm A Battle Bear (DJ Guest West Coast Mix) 2. I'm A Battle Bear (DJ Guest Snoop Mix) 1. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest West Coast Mix) 2. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest Snoop Mix) 3. The Right To Bear Arms (Reloaded Mix) 4. The Right To Bear Arms (Robotic Mix) 5. Enter The Ursa Major 6. Alert All Battle Bears! 7. Let's Do This! 8. Damn Huggables! 9. Tentacles! 10. Mecha- Bearzerker! 11. Get To The Pelican'ts! 12. The Mysterious Pink Planet Category:Battle Bears Category:Huggable Category:Oliver Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Riggs Category:Wil Category:Games